jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Gear
Gear AKA Tack, is the equipment that can be put on the player’s horse to increase it’s stats and better it's performance. Gear is sold in various shops all over Jorvik, and comes in a multitude of styles, models, and colors. Horse Gear Sheet Gear can be placed on your horse by either double clicking the item in question while it’s in the player's backpack, or by going to the horse’s character sheet and placing it in the appropriate slot on the interface. While the horse’s character sheet has nine slots, only four of them can be used for gear. Buying Gear When buying gear, a player simply needs to scroll over the item in question and an info box will appear depicting the item's name, type, and description as well as Stats, Purchase price (or sell price depending on whether you own the item or are buying it), and Restrictions. Stats Players can find out what and by how much a piece of gear increases stats, by scrolling over the item in question. Doing this will bring up an information box. Gear can affect four of the five stats a horse has, these being: Strength: How high and far your horse can jump Discipline: How quickly your horse changes gaits Swiftness: How fast your horse is Agility: How fast and sharp your horse can turn Gear can affect zero to all four of these stats depending on the item and the points by which they increase the can be between zero and five. Price While most gear can be purchased with Jorvik shillings or Star Coins. Some items will only be purchasable with Star Coins. Should a player not have enough money for the item they want, the price will be greyed out. When selling items, however, players can only receive Jorvik shillings and gear is usually bought back at a considerably lower price. However having enough money does not always grant players access to gear. Sometime there are restrictions. Restrictions There are three types of restrictions a player can encounter when purchasing an item. Star Rider: Sometimes gear is highlighted a light yellow, this means the item can only be purchased while the player has a Star Rider membership. Player Level: Items restricted by player level will not be purchasable by users under that level Reputation: Most high level and performance items require users to have a high reputation with certain factions. The higher a users reputation with a faction, the better items there are available. Types Of Gear There are four types of gear that actively affect the horse’s stats, Bridles, Saddles, Pads and Blankets, and Horseshoes. Gear comes in a number of different styles, colors, and varying stats making it easy for users to optimize their equipment to fit both their aesthetic and focus of competition. A comprehensive list of all of the equipment that has been released in-game can be found at The Star Stable Database. Note: Combining riding gear of different disciplines does not affect how the player handles the horse or how the horse moves. Bridles Bridles come in two models, English and Western. Saddles Saddles come in three models in SSO, General Purpose (English), Dressage, and Western. Pads Saddle Pads AKA Blankets, come in three models, Round, Straight, and Full (Dressage). Horseshoes Horseshoes come in only one style and color, but vary in stats. Trivia * Despite allowing players to choose between English and Western riding gear, the player character will always ride English Style. ** Many of the older horse models also tend to move as if they are being ridden in an english style Category:Star Stable Online Category:Game Mechanics